There are movement assistance devices that are fitted onto persons and assist movements of the persons fitted with the movement assistance devices (hereinafter, referred to as wearers). Specifically, for example, when the wearers move to lift a heavy object, the movement assistance device generates part of the force required for the movement to reduce the force to be generated by the wearers. In this way, the movement assistance devices assist a movement of the wearers by covering part of the force to be generated by the wearers.
The movement assistance devices are roughly divided into two types: one is a grounded type, and the other is a non-grounded type. The grounded-type movement assistance device is provided in contact with the ground. The wearer who rides on the movement assistance device is assisted by the movement assistance device. Since the wearer rides on the movement assistance device placed on the ground, the wearer does not need to support the weight of the movement assistance device. The grounded-type movement assistance device is used in an application for assisting a movement with relatively large or complicated force.
In contrast, the non-grounded-type movement assistance device is not in contact with the ground and is fitted onto part of the body of the wearer. The wearer who is fitted with the movement assistance device is assisted by the movement assistance device. Since the movement assistance device is fitted onto the body of the wearer, the wearer needs to support the weight of the movement assistance device. Furthermore, the non-grounded-type movement assistance device is fitted by, for example, being slung over the shoulders of the wearer or being wound around the waist of the wearer, and therefore is likely to limit a free movement of the wearer compared with the case of the grounded-type movement assistance device. The non-grounded-type movement assistance device is used in an application for simpler and easier assistance on the movement with relatively small force.
Japanese Patent No. 5526444 discloses a non-grounded-type movement assistance device. This movement assistance device assists forward bending action of the wearer.
The movement assistance device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5526444 includes a back frame and the like formed from a rigid member in order to maintain the structure of the movement assistance device. The rigid member maintains the form, thereby limiting a free movement of the wearer.
The present invention is conceived in order to solve the aforementioned existing problem and has an object to provide a movement assistance device that assists a movement of a wearer while maintaining the degree of freedom of the movement.